1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a crossover or a bridge for spanning various types of objects such as a conveyor in a plant or such as a pipeline in the field. The crossover or bridge has been particularly constructed so that it can be shipped in a knockdown form for assembly at the job site.
2. Prior Art
In industrial plants where long-production lines are to be crossed, it is common in industry to employ a gate or to provide a section in the conveyor that can be lifted. This sort of an arrangement is reasonably satisfactory where the production line or the conveyor is not loaded but is not feasible where loaded for production would then be interrupted if the conveyor had to be shut down and/or unloaded. In oil field applications, where there are earthen embankments around the individual oil storage tanks, these embankments are sometimes formed by a bulldozer and are provided to prevent spill from the tank leading into another tank for fire protection purposes. Currently, in the situations known to applicant, it is necessary for the workman to climb over the earthen embankments or around the earthen embankment where it is desired to conveniently travel from one tank to the next.